


Зимнее Время

by Tiger_Lily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Case Fic, Multi, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lily/pseuds/Tiger_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив работает в полиции в отделе по противодействию сверхъестественным преступлениям, и предпочитает не иметь ничего общего с магической изнанкой города. Тони всё ещё ненавидит магию, но это никому не интересно. Особенно Локи. </p><p>И да, это городское фэнтези. Со всеми вытекающими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимнее Время

**Author's Note:**

> Работа в процессе. И мне отчаянно нужна бета. =\

Стив остановил мотоцикл на вершине холма и осмотрелся. От его ног дорога лентой стекала к довольно большому дому, построенному посреди леса. То есть буквально. Не было никакого огороженного участка, лужайки перед входом - дом был втиснут между двумя древними дубами, которые своими кронами закрывали от взгляда почти всю крышу. Строение было довольно старым, примерно конца 40-ых. Некогда, вероятно, голубое, сейчас выцветшего блёклого цвета.

Перед домом кое-как были припаркованы несколько машин - в том числе старый фордик штатного судмедэксперта, доктора Баннера. Обычно он прибывал на место одним из последних, но сегодня свою роль сыграл территориальный фактор - Баннер жил меньше, чем в полутора милях отсюда. Стиву стало интересно, знал ли он жертв. Доктор был человеком довольно замкнутым, и, казалось, старался свести свои социальные контакты к минимуму, но исключать возможность было нельзя. В кармане завибрировал телефон - смс от Рамлоу. Стив вдохнул - и отпустил тормоз.

 

Запах рвоты ударил в нос сразу, как он завернул за угол. Людей, в том числе и полицейских, часто тошнит на месте преступления. Но чтобы выворачивало Рамлоу, он видел впервые. Тот был его напарником уже почти полгода и всё это время был тем, кто насмехался над вечно блюющим Стивом.

 

\- Захвати пакет, - Рамлоу сплюнул под ноги, и отлепился от стены, за которую держался, - блевать на трупы не профессионально.

\- Захвачу, - сухо отозвался Стив. Лезть на рожон не хотелось, да и Рамлоу был прав - блевать на трупы не профессионально. Если пробрало такого, как его напарник, то про самого Стива и говорить было нечего. Свои слабые стороны нужно было уметь принимать.

 

Основное место преступления было на заднем дворе, если так можно выразиться. Потому что по сути, как и лужайки перед входом, его не было. Просто метрах в пятидесяти от чёрного входа стояла круглая беседка, такая же блёклая, как и дом. К ней вела едва заметная в высоком подлеске тропа. Метрах в пятнадцати от беседки стояли шеф полиции Фьюри, его зам - Мария Хилл и доктор Баннер. Заметив Стива, Фьюри махнул рукой, жестом подзывая его подойти.

 

\- Утро, Роджерс, - Фьюри затянулся сигаретой, - Надеюсь, ещё ничего не ел с утра?

\- Не успел, сэр, - этот разговор с шефом он имел перед каждым осмотром тел.

\- И молодец. Три тела. Вероятно. Во всяком случае, мы насчитали три черепа. Личности сейчас устанавливают. Есть возможные признаки СОПа, поэтому Вас с Рамлоу и вызывали.

\- Там так плохо? - Стив задал вопрос, понимая насколько глупо он звучал. Высокие стенки беседки закрывали обзор, но запах крови чувствовался уже отсюда. Он был густым и инородным среди прелого аромата осеннего леса.

\- Там как безумный мясник поработал, - отозвалась Хилл, - Так что возьми пакет. Не думаю, что ты сможешь совершить такой спринтерский рывок как детектив Рамлоу.

 

Стив сжал в руке пакет, глубоко втянул воздух, и пошёл навстречу неизбежному.

 

Внутри беседки всё выглядело так, словно туда кинули пару гранат. Тел не было. Было месиво из останков. Кровавая груда ровным слоем занимала дно беседки, почти доходя до сидений скамеек. "Три тела" пронеслось где-то на задворках сознания. Стив отшатнулся от бортиков, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. Вдох – выдох. Признаки СОПа - сверхъестественных оккультных практик - ради этого его вызвали, а значит надо было собраться и найти их следы. Или отсутствие, что случалось чаще. Сколько раз он осматривал совершенно чудовищные места преступлений, которые выглядели так, словно там поработали создания ночи, но в итоге оказывалось, что те, кто был в ответе, спокойно ходили под солнцем с серебряным крестом под рубашкой.

Собравшись, он снова заглянул в беседку, стараясь отвести взгляд от ошмётков на полу. Стол перевёрнут. Никаких знаков на балках, ни явных не скрытых. Только брызги крови. Стив почувствовал, как отчаянно сжался желудок. Зажмурившись, он подавил спазм и, вновь открыв глаза, попытался выхватить ка можно больше деталей сразу. Брызги крови. Длинные глубокие царапины под потолком. Чуть выше царапин, на потолочной балке виднелся какой-то светлый ком. Стив сделал шаг в сторону, что бы иметь лучший обзор, но почувствовал, как наступил на что-то скользкое. Инстинктивно взглянув под ноги, он несколько секунд не мог понять, на что именно смотрит, но через мгновение мозг обработал картинку. Стенка беседки в этом месте сгнила, и через неровный проём прямо ему под ноги вывалились кольца кишок. Всё, на что его хватило, - это отползти до ближайшего дерева, прежде чем распрощаться с остатками утреннего чая. Про пакет он даже не вспомнил.

 

***

 

\- Вода, - Хилл протянула Стиву бутылку. Он сидел на крыльце и пытался отдышаться.

\- Скажи мне что-нибудь, что меня порадует и не заставит делать тебе официальный выговор за порчу вещдоков, - просипел Фьюри, вперившись в него взглядом единственного глаза.

 

Стив сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он действительно надеялся, что шеф подождёт с расспросами хотя бы минут 10.

 

\- Здесь есть все признаки СОПа. Если конкретно - оборотни, - Стив выдавил из себя две короткие фразы и взглянул на шефа. Тот не казался удивлённым.

\- Следы когтей я и без тебя заметил. Они точно относятся к этому делу?

\- Да.

\- ... - Фьюри цветисто выругался, - Пресса будет в восторге. В Портленде не было смертельных нападений оборотней больше пятнадцати лет.

\- Не оборотней. На оборотней.

\- Что?

\- Эта семья... жертвы - они все были оборотнями.

 

Фьюри молча смотрел на него несколько мгновений. Хилл нервно переступила с ноги на ногу. Стив готов был поставить десятку, что она едва может подавить в себе желание схватиться за пистолет.

 

-Ты уверен? Как ты определил?

\- Я не знаю. Просто... знаю, - Стив никогда не мог подобрать слова, чтобы описать то, что он ощущает, - Доктор Баннер подтвердит после тестов, я уверен.

\- Роджерс, ты сейчас хочешь сказать, что это была какая-то меховая разборка? Одни оборотни замочили других?

\- Я так не думаю, сэр.

\- А что ты думаешь?

\- Что там зверски убили трёх человек, и что тот факт, что они были оборотнями, им не помог. Сэр, в данный момент я не могу сказать, что именно на них напало, но крайне маловероятно, что это был оборотень или оборотни. Сами понимаете, вокруг всё чисто - единственное место преступления - внутри самой беседки. Если бы имела место стычка - тут бы всё разнесли. А там, если не считать следов от когтей, - ничего не тронуто.

\- Отлично. Единственное, чего люди боятся больше чудовищ, это чудовищ которые могут порвать других чудовищ на тряпки, - Фьюри нахмурился, - Так. Хилл - ты за главного. Роджерс, останешься здесь, пока Баннер с помощниками не вытащит тела. Потом попрыгаешь с бубном или что ты там делаешь и расскажешь мне, что за херня тут случилась.

\- Да, сэр.

 

***

 

Попасть в участок у Стива получилось только к вечеру. В любой другой раз он был бы рад целому дню в лесу, но только не сегодня. Ритуалы были проведены - однако никаких следов демонической активности или тёмной магии они не показали. С одной стороны Стив был отчаянно рад - за полгода службы он ещё ни разу не сталкивался ни с тем, ни с другим, и, надеялся, что эта участь минует его как можно дольше. С другой - не стало понятнее, что именно там случилось. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы идти наверх сразу, он решил сначала спуститься в морг.

Морг при полицейском участке был перестроен несколько месяцев назад, специально под нужды Отряда по Противодействию Сверхъестественным Преступлениям. После того, как вампиры, оборотни и прочие создания были относительно легализованы и формализованы прошло уже 12 лет. Однако специальные подразделения полиции, которые бы вплотную занимались именно этим контингентом, были созданы лишь три года назад. До этого все преступления с признаками СОП считались федеральными и автоматически передавались ФБР.

В морге царил Баннер и его индуистские мелодии. Он всегда говорил, что они помогают ему сосредотачиваться, Стива же эти мантры гарантированно усыпляли.

Стив чувствовал себя измотанным и не хотел снова видеть то, что осталось от жертв, во всяком случае, не сегодня, но понимал, что сделать это необходимо. Также как подняться наверх и нарисовать Фьюри как можно более подробную картину. Оборотни или нет – того, кто их убил, необходимо было найти.

 

\- Стив! – Баннер приветливо улыбнулся, - Я тебя раньше ждал.

\- Пришлось повозиться, - Стив нервно посмотрел на столы, закрытые покрывалами, - У вас здесь работы тоже не мало.

\- Ну, и нам пришлось повозиться, жуткая каша была, сам понимаешь. Билли и Ханна теперь, наверно, с неделю к мясному не притронутся, - Баннер грустно улыбнулся, - Если кратко – ты был прав – все трое – оборотни. Но не волки, как можно было бы ожидать. Медведи.

\- Правда? – Стив удивлённо поднял брови, - Они же очень редкие! Их во всей стране едва ли сотня.

\- Да. Большая потеря для них, - Баннер устало потёр переносицу, - Хотя в данный момент меня больше волнует, сам факт их убийства.

\- Есть зацепки?

\- В какой-то степени. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе показал или рассказал?

\- Предпочту рассказ всему другому, - Стив знал, что малодушничает, но не мог ничего с собой сделать.

\- Смерть наступила вчера вечером или ночью. В диапазоне от 18.00 до 4.00. Точно определить невозможно. Перед тем, как их разделать, с них содрали кожу. Начисто. Я не нашёл ни одного кусочка. Сказать, что именно за инструмент использовали сложно из-за большого количества вторичных повреждений, но я бы поставил на острый плоский нож.

\- Типа охотничьего? – Стив мысленно поставил себе плюсик – голос даже не дрогнул.

\- Да. Позже смогу сказать что-то более конкретное, но пока – охотничий нож с зазубренным лезвием, примерно 5 дюймов. И тот, кто это делал – своё дело знал.

\- Святые угодники. От чего они умерли?

\- У всех трёх были вырезаны сердца. Их, кстати, также не было среди останков.

\- Значит сердца и кожа.

\- Наводит на какие-то ассоциации?

\- Так сходу нет. Ещё что-то?

\- Да. Смотри, картина пока выстраивается такая. Сначала каждому из них вскрыли грудную клетку и вырезали сердце – состояние тел ужасное, но предварительно выглядит именно так, - Баннер тихо продолжил, глядя куда-то в пустоту, - Все последующие травмы посмертные. После сердца – с них сняли всю кожу. И очень искусно сняли, насколько я могу судить с учётом последующих повреждений. И уже потом тела были разрублены на куски. И тут мы подходим к главному вопросу – чем они были разрублены. Вот здесь - никаких зацепок. Что бы это ни было за оружие – оно резало кость как масло. Срезы идеально ровные. Такое могло бы быть, если бы использовали лазер, но это не тот случай. Единственное, что можно сказать – длина лезвия не меньше 30 дюймов. Возможно больше.

\- 30 дюймов?! Это же меч, или что-то вроде!

\- И тем не менее.

\- А что с анализами на токсины?

\- Будут готовы только завтра к утру. Пришлю по почте.

\- Спасибо, док, - поблагодарил Стив.

 

***

 

\- К коронеру заходил? – Рамлоу вырос за спиной Стива.

\- Да.

\- И что сказал наш мастер Йода?

\- Жертвы были последовательно выпотрошены, оскальпированы и порублены на куски, - Стив пытался придать своему голосу как можно более нейтральный тон, хотя знал, что получалось не особо. Он изложил все сведения, которые собрал, пока Рамлоу на ходу скрупулёзно записывал за ним в блокнот.

\- Что за чёрт мог заставить трёх оборотней стоять по стойке смирно, пока свежевали их самих и их родственников?

 

Рамлоу опустился за их со Стивом стол и потянулся, разминая плечи. Напарник вызывал у Стива крайне противоречивые чувства. Рамлоу было за 50, но он был в превосходной форме. До Легализации он, бывший военный, почти 10 лет занимался профессиональной охотой на монстров всех форм и размеров. После – тренировал федеральных агентов, под юрисдикцию которых попала его бывшая добыча. Когда создали ОПСП – перешёл на службу в полицию. Опыт делал его превосходным оперативником, но он же делал излишне зашоренным и предвзятым.

К самому Стиву он, казалось, относился неплохо. Во всяком случае, не оспаривал его право считаться человеком. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему регулярно отпускать скабрёзные шуточки в адрес Стива.

Вместе они и были Отделом по Противодействию Сверхъестественным проявлениям.

 

\- Личности жертв установили?

\- Да. Майкл, Алиша и Андреа Шишиен. 46, 39 и 13 лет соответственно. Помнишь сейф в доме? Как мы и думали – документы были там. Пришлось, правда, звонить в С.И., чтобы получить комбинацию.

\- С.И.? СтаркИндастрис? – переспросил Стив.

\- Они самые. Дом у них в бессрочной аренде.

\- Какое погибшие имеют отношение к С.И.?

\- Никакого, по первому впечатлению. Местный офис сказал, что перепроверит свои данные, но на данный момент они утверждают, что никто из погибших не являлся действующим или бывшим сотрудником. Что вполне логично, так как по сведениям из налоговой оба родителя являются сотрудниками Один Корпорэйшн.

\- О Боже, - Стив застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Один Корпорэйшн – была крупнейшей в стране корпорацией, занимавшейся бытовым применением магии с головным офисом в Портленде. По слухам едва ли не половину их штата составляли нелюди различных видов. И когда Стив ещё учился в колледже, их представители не раз пытались уговорить его подписать контракт с корпорацией, - Их офис с нами ещё не связывался?

\- Связывались. Грозились оказать всяческое содействие. Настолько, что ждут нас завтра с утра у себя.

\- Этот день не мог закончиться лучше, - Стив со вздохом откинулся на стуле.

\- Да, у меня от их конторы тоже волосы шевелятся, - Рамлоу постучал карандашом по блокноту, - Итого, что мы имеем. Три медведя оборотня, которые приехали в лесной домик накануне полнолуния, чтобы вволю порезвиться. Вещей с собой почти не взяли. Домик, который, заметь, для своих пушистых сотрудников держит СтаркИндастрис. Вечером семейство выходит на задний двор, чтобы отдать честь пирогу с индейкой и запечённому картофелю. Гостей не ждут, из столовой взяли только три комплекта посуды. А потом что? К ним вендиго заглянул на огонёк?

\- Вендиго любит кости, - автоматически поправил Стив, - И…

\- Да я в курсе, что это не мог быть он. Успокойся. Просто в голову ничего не идёт. Оборотни. Вампиры. Вендиго. Кто у нас тут ещё водится?

\- Люди.

\- Люди? Ну… - Рамлоу на секунду задумался, - В теории, если их как-то обездвижили. Да. Тем более что почти все ночные твари действовали бы зубами и когтями, а не ножами. Но надо дождаться полного отчёта от дока. И разобраться, чем именно тела разрубили посмертно. Возьмём фото и с утра заглянем к твоей подружке.

\- Наташа не моя подружка.

\- То-то ты у нас единственный, с кем она ещё не трахалась.

 

***

 

Портланд Кантри Ган не смотря на звучное название, был неприметным магазинчиком без вывески, зажатым между салоном красоты для собак «Камелия» и вездесущим Старбаксом. Что не мешало ему быть одним из самых популярных оружейных магазинов в городе. Клинт Бартон и Наташа Романофф, совладельцы, торговали всем, что может стрелять, колоть или взрываться, но основной их специализацией было охотничье оружие. Все виды охотничьего оружия: от обычной двустволки, подходящей для утиной охоты – до бомбочек со святой водой и осиновых кольев с разрывными наконечниками.

Стив познакомился с Наташей почти десять лет назад – она была роскошной русской подружкой Баки, а он сам был тощим неуклюжим подростком. Стив никогда не мог понять, как так получилось, что они подружились и продолжали общаться даже после того, как лишились Баки.

 

\- Стив! – поприветствовала его Наташа из-за прилавка, - Какими судьбами?

\- По работе, к сожалению, - Стив направился к ней. Несмотря на раннее утро, в магазине уже были клиенты, с ними у стенда в глубине зала разговаривал Клинт.

\- А где Брок?

\- Зашёл за кофе.

\- Ясно. И чем мы можем помочь?

Стив вытащил папку с фото из сумки и положил её перед Наташей. Она вопросительно выгнула бровь, ожидая комментариев.

\- Мне надо знать какие типы орудий могли быть использованы.

\- Типы? – переспросила Наташа и развернула к себе папку. На её лице не отражалось никаких эмоций, пока она перекладывала снимки. Она задержала взгляд на фото, где крупно был показан поперечный срез на бедренной кости.

\- Раны очень чистые. Не встречала ничего подобного…

\- Срань господня, что за…?! – начал было подошедший к Наташе Клинт, но словив укоризненный взгляд Стива сразу заткнулся, - Извини, да. Не поминать Господа нашего всуе и всё такое, помню.

\- Что скажешь?

\- Края гладкие, щепок нет - это ты и без меня знаешь. Ничего из того, что ты можешь купить в обычном оружейном магазине, так не сможет, - Наташа просматривала фото и передавала их Клинту.

Тот принял их без особого восторга. Стив никогда не мог понять, как Клинту удавалось успешно заниматься охотой на сверхъестественных существ столько лет, и при этом быть таким чистоплюем. Во время их первого совместного рейда, почти два года назад, когда Стив только начал работать в полиции, Клинт поразил его маникюрным набором с Хэлло Китти, как частью обязательной экипировки.

\- А что сможет?

\- Магический клинок. Настоящий, а не поделки, которые у нас на витрине.

\- Ты что, такое уже видела? – удивлённо спросил Стив, но Наташа только покачала головой.

\- Нет, просто видела, на что способны магические клинки. А это… Я разбираюсь в оружие, но в данном случае, думаю, тебе стоит спросить кого-то, кто разбирается в этом лучше меня.

\- И кто же это? – Рамлоу наконец появился, с двумя стаканами кофе. Стив благодарно забрал один.

\- Ну, тот, кто оружие делает? – Наташа ухмыльнулась и кивком поприветствовала Рамлоу.

\- Ты нам предлагаешь наведаться в СтаркИндастрис? – уточнил Стив.

\- И в Лафей Корпорэйшн.

\- Что за Лафей Корпорэйшн? – переспросил Рамлоу, делая пометки в блокноте.

\- Дочерняя структура Один Корпорэйшн, специализирующаяся на оружие, - отозвался Клинт, - Была создана примерно год назад как совместный проект Локи и Старка. Головной офис в том новом уродском здании, около моста Хауторн.

\- Я думал, эти двое друг друга терпеть не могут, - сказал Стив.

\- Кто знает, - пожал плечами Бартон, - У богатых свои причуды. А эти двое – вроде как полные психи.

\- А какими именно видами оружия эти психи занимаются? – уточнил Рамлоу.

\- Неизвестно, - ответила Наташа, - Пока существуют только прототипы, насколько я знаю. На профильных выставках компания тоже ещё не светилась. Но не трудно догадаться – Локи – едва ли не самый крутой легальный маг в стране. Старк – самый крутой инженер в стране.

\- Магическое оружие, - протянул Стив.

\- Вполне вероятно.

 

Стив уточнил у Наташи ещё пару моментов и, договорившись встретиться в конце недели у Тора, поторопился в участок. Встреча с Локи была назначена на 12, а до того надо было увидеть результаты токсикологии и поговорить с криминалистами.

 

***

 

Здание, которое занимала Лафей Корпорэйшн, было построено совсем недавно, но выглядело древним, как время: стены сложены из крупных замшелых валунов, окна-бойницы, намертво зарешечены ржавыми прутьями, и с основания до верхних этажей всё увито густым плющом. Над плющом определённо поработали: листья не опадали, как с нормального растения, а ссыхались или сгнивали там, где выросли. Это придавало всему зданию вид туши огромного животного, выбросившегося на берег, и теперь активно разлагающейся. Как всем людям, родившимся и выросшим в Портленде, Стиву категорически не нравилось это строение прямо в центре города, но Локи крепко держал городской совет и все протесты уходили в пустоту.

Сейчас, проезжая мимо него по мосту, Стив не мог не думать о том, что если начинка хоть в какой-то степени соответствует внешнему виду, то ему совершенно не хочется знать, чем именно занимаются внутри.

 

Локи назначил встречу в главном офисе в Хилсборо. После закона о легализации Один Гримнир решил основать компанию именно в этом городе, чтобы, как он сам говорил, двигаться вперёд не уходя от истоков. Стив прежде уже бывал там и всегда отдавал должное Одину – офис корпорации выглядел совершенно нормальным. Так же как офисы Intel или Yahoo! по соседству - современное здание, светлые помещения – ничего не наводило на мысли о том, что в соседнем цеху работают машины, приводимые в движение магией.

\- О чём задумался?- Рамлоу подтолкнул Стива в спину.

\- О том, какое всё здесь обычное. Нормальное.

\- Именно поэтому я терпеть не могу эту контору, - со вздохом ответил Рамлоу, - Пошли. Не зачем заставлять господина мага ждать.

 

Стив встречался с Локи уже неоднократно - тот был неформальным главой всей нечеловеческой общины города. Все преступления, так или иначе связанные с магией или сверхъестественными существами, напрямую затрагивали его интересы.

А вот Тони Старка воочию он видел впервые. И его присутствие стало для Стива полной неожиданностью. Тот, развалившись, сидел на кожаном диване по правую руку от Локи в нелепо дорогом костюме и сношенных кедах.

 

\- Локи, - Рамлоу коротко кивнул, - Мистер Старк. Какая неожиданность.

\- Решил сэкономить время нашей доблестной полиции, детектив - ответил Старк, не поднимая глаз от телефона, - В конце концов, меня это тоже касается.

\- Настолько, что Вы лично решили присутствовать? – спросил Стив.

\- О, Вы не верите в мои благие намерения? – Старк оторвался от телефона и театрально прижал ладони к груди.

\- Тони, - Локи жестом призвал того замолчать, - Детективы, прошу вас, садитесь. Могу предложить вам напитки?

 

Старк ухмыльнулся, поглядев на Стива, и снова уставился в телефон. Стив машинально поджал губы. Он не слишком доверял тому, что писали про Старка в прессе, но вальяжная самоуверенность, которую магнат обычно демонстрировал на людях, явно была неуместна в разговоре об убийстве.

 

\- Так как же это вас касается, мистер Старк? - Рамлоу откинулся в кресле и пригубил принесённый кофе, - Помимо очевидного, что тела были найдены на территории принадлежащей вам компании.

\- Думаю, вы уже в курсе профиля деятельности компании Лафей, не так ли? – уточнил Локи.

\- Да.

\- Алиша Шошанен, продолжая формально числиться сотрудником Один Корпорэйшн, почти полгода возглавляла один из наиболее перспективных проектов компании Лафей. Она была прекрасным специалистом и её гибель весьма болезненная утрата для нас. Поймите правильно, - Локи примиряюще поднял руку, - Гибель всей её семьи – это огромная трагедия. Но мы бизнесмены. И должны заботиться о процветании нашей компании и наших сотрудников в первую очередь. И потеря ведущего специалиста, когда мы ещё даже не вышли на рынок, это большой урон.

\- Чем именно она занималась? – Рамлоу открыл блокнот.

\- А этого, к сожалению, я сказать не могу, - протянул Локи. Его лицо совершенно ничего не выражало – Стив уже давно перестал думать, что Локи вообще что-то может тронуть, но то, что он не видел никаких признаков гнева или разочарования, его настораживало. Локи был не столь эмоционален, как Тор, но вот такую пустую маску натягивал редко.

\- То есть вы предполагаете, что она была убита из-за своей работы, но отказываетесь сказать, чем именно она занималась? – нахмурился Стив.

\- Никто ничего не предполагает, детектив Роджерс, - Старк говорил, по прежнему не поднимая глаз от телефона и быстро перебирая пальцами, - Это как раз Ваша задача, не так ли? Мы оба здесь, чтобы заверить, что готовы оказать любую посильную помощь в расследовании. Особенно учитывая обстоятельства смерти Алиши и её семьи.

\- Что именно…

\- О, Роджерс, прекратите. Здесь все взрослые люди. У меня есть полный отчёт обо всех обстоятельствах дела, - Локи сморщил нос и неопределённо помахал рукой, - Так что давайте вы зададите вопросы, на которые мы по мере сил постараемся ответить, и каждый займётся своими делами. И нет, на вопросы о характере работы профессора Шошанен мы говорить не будем.

 

Стив взглянул на Рамлоу, тот в ответ пожал плечами. Стив выдохнул и отпил кофе. Локи точно не был его любимым человеком в городе – хитрый и изворотливый, за каждым его действием, за каждым словом, скрывался десяток подтекстов. Так что внезапный приступ гражданской ответственности в его исполнении Стиву очень не нравился: обычно маг весьма искусно оттягивал встречи с полицией. Как не нравился Стиву и Старк. Особенно Старк. Стив сам себе не мог ответить почему.

Рамлоу потёр переносицу и перелистнул страницу в блокноте.

 

\- Ну, хорошо, тогда первый вопрос, господин Лафейсон, где вы были позавчера с 18 до 4 утра?

\- Пффф!, - Старк демонстративно закатил глаза и ещё больше растёкся по дивану.

 

***

 

\- Сучий выродок, - Рамлоу сплюнул на аккуратный газон и размашистым шагом направился к машине.

\- Брок, - предупреждающе протянул Стив. Разговор с Локи и Старком ему самому сильно не понравился, но себя надо было держать в руках.

\- Эти напыщенные мудаки меня взбесили, - Рамлоу остановился около машины и глубоко вздохнул, - Значит так, сейчас заедем перекусить, а потом я заброшу тебя к старику, а сам поеду поговорить с Тором, с ним может повезти больше, чем с его братцем. Часа через два заберу, тебе хватит?

\- Вполне.

 

***

 

Парящий Змей Каприочи был владельцем большой оккультной лавки на Бернсайде. Несмотря на возраст – ему было хорошо за 70, - стариком его было назвать трудно. Высокий, мощный, с волосами едва тронутыми сединой он был воплощением образа настоящего шамана. Даже его приверженность к фланелевым рубашкам нелепых расцветок не портила общего впечатления. Наполовину индеец из племени оджибве, наполовину итальянец, шаман Медививина – он был одним из немногих людей, к которому Стив мог обратиться за советом.

Было около пяти вечера, когда Стив наконец попадал в Aagimaak. В магазине, как обычно, толпились туристы, зачарованно рассматривающие статуэтки бизонов, Нанобожо, причудливой формы трубки и вездесущие фигурки кастрированного Кокопелли. Стиву всегда нравилось это место: несмотря на явный туристический лоск, у него было настоящее индейское сердце.

Змей, заметив Стива, взглядом указал на дверь в глубине зала. За ней была лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, в его квартиру. Стив был обладателем ключа к ней ещё с тех времён, когда ему было 16, и он после уроков подрабатывал здесь.

Квартира Парящего Змея была, по сути, продолжением его лавки – здесь он держал вещи, которые ему поставляли из резерваций для продажи, тут же была его мастерская. Одну стену занимал стеллаж, на котором были расставлены банки с травами. В воздухе плыл аромат можжевельника: его ветки, связанные в снопы, лежали у порога.

Стив сел на протёртый диван и впервые за день почувствовал себя расслабленным. Головная боль, начавшаяся во время визита в Хилсборо, постепенно начала сходить на нет.

\- Тяжёлый день? – Парящий Змей опустился в кресло напротив.

\- Не из лучших, - согласился Стив, - Слышал о том, что вчера случилось в лесу?

\- Да про это весь город знает. Другое дело, что не все знают, что они были оборотнями.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Они бывали у меня иногда. Майкл чаще. Алишу и девочку видел всего пару раз. Нормальные люди. Обычные. Сильные. Ничего, что могло бы насторожить. Майкл заходил на прошлой неделе, просил сделать для их семьи обереги, - Парящий Змей вынул из кармана небольшие полотняные мешочки и положил на стол перед собой.

\- Похоже на гри-гри, а не на те амулеты, которые ты обычно делаешь, - Стив аккуратно ткнул один из мешочков ручкой, разворачивая.

\- Амулеты внутри, просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то случайно их коснулся. Там внутри когти и кости. Их, когти и кости.

\- Почему он их заказал?

\- Собирались в путешествие. Во всяком случае, он так сказал. Хотели лететь во Францию – это должен был стать подарок их дочери на четырнадцатый день рождения, - шаман вздохнул и посмотрел в окно, - Он не был ничем взволнован, Стивен. У него было всё хорошо. Так что ты хотел у меня спросить?

\- Наш коронер сказал, что им всем вырезали сердца. А потом сняли кожу. Потом их порубили на куски. А они будто и не сопротивлялись. Конечно, тела в таком состоянии, что тут сложно что-то сказать. Но там нет следов сопротивления. Беседка маленькая, где всё случилось. У меня это в голове не укладывается.

\- Сердца и кожа, - протянул шаман, - Сердца трёх медведей оборотней – это огромная сила.

\- Что?! – Стив уставился на Парящего Змея, - Ты мне сам всегда говорил, что поедание сердца врага – это просто ритуал, который не даёт настоящей силы.

\- То, что я это знаю, не означает, что нет огромного количества людей, которые продолжают верить в этот миф. И не людей тоже. А вера вещь сильная.

\- Это всё равно не отвечает на вопрос – кто это мог быть, - Стив устало потёр глаза. Это дело определённо вытягивало из него все соки – он ощущал себя вялым даже после всего того кофе, что выпил за день.

\- Ну, через две ночи можно будет провести ритуал, - медленно произнёс Парящий Змей, - Ты же за этим пришёл – попросить меня его провести?

\- Если мы ничего не выясним до того, - понуро произнёс Стив, глядя на свои руки.

 

Стив дёрнулся, когда в дверь постучали. Эрика, маленькая брюнетка, нынешняя помощница Парящего Змея, ослепительно улыбнувшись Стиву, позвала шамана вниз: пришли покупатели, которым нужна была его консультация.

Парящий Змей ушёл, а Стив остался ждать напарника: спускаться на улицу не было смысла - Брок прислал смс, что будет только через сорок минут. Откинувшись на диване, Стив прикрыл глаза, стараясь отключиться от событий дня хотя бы на несколько минут, и не заметил, как провалился в сон.


End file.
